1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a transmission device. In particular, the present invention relates to a test apparatus that tests a device under test and a transmission device that transmits access requests to a receiving device.
2. Related Art
A system is known that transmits access requests in packets from a transmission device to a receiving device. A test system that tests a device under test, for example, also transmits access requests in packets from a control apparatus to a test unit.
In such a system, however, when a portion of the packets become stuck in the transmission path, the access requests cannot be transmitted from the transmission device to the receiving device. In this case, the entire system must be reset, which takes a long time. Also, in this case, downstream stages cannot be accessed from the receiving device side, and therefore it is difficult to analyze the location where the packets are stuck and the cause of the packets being stuck.